


In Response to Your Request

by Anonymous



Category: Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night
Genre: Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was most intrigued about your request for documents pertaining to the incident that occurred last year.  I only have a few records related to the event, but what I posses has been included with this letter.  I hope it aides in you research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letter from Master Alchemist Hazel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxinthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinthestars/gifts).



My Dear Astra,

How do you find yourself? I wish I could say that I was doing well, but the years have not been kind to this old body of mine. Is your son doing well? Has Johannes been continuing his alchemy studies? The boy has a natural talent for it, as one would expect for the son of the most talented alchemist I ever had the privilege of teaching.

I miss the days we used to spend together as master and apprentice. I have no great love or family, but for you I grew an affection that I can only compare to how a sister might feel for another, or maybe an aunt for a favored niece. Back then we weren’t worried about the fate of alchemy and our distinguished rivals. I have locked the memory of those days away in my mind and look back to them with a smile on my lips. 

In your last letter you asked how our work is progressing, it is progressing but that progression does not make me happy. Yes, we have being making steps in the right direction, but the cost has been so high. The dozens of children that once found shelter with us have dwindled down to a poor handful. I would never consider myself a nurturer and indeed feel that is a calling that others are far more suited for but even I have found myself consoling the children as one by one their numbers lessen.

The most recent was a little girl. Her name was Miriam. She was such an intelligent child; it makes me sad that we had to waste her potential on this curse. She hasn’t died and she might even make a recovery. That poor girl has been put into a deep sleep to save her life. Gebel, one of the few surviving children and the one with high levels, was hit especially hard by it. The two were close, often playing together. Now, he sits by her side and waits for her to wake up.

I fear for Gebel. He might be able to live a full life despite his curse, but he won’t get to live it if he spends all of his time waiting for a girl to wake up. There is no guarantee if or when she will. I have sent a petition to the senior alchemists and, if you would agree to it, I would like him to be released into your care. You are a highly skilled alchemist and would be just as competent as dealing with an unforeseen issues as any five alchemists here. It might also be nice for Johannes to have a friend and it would almost certainly help Gebel. 

Please, don’t interpret this as any more than a request. If it would overly burden or inconvenience you then do not hesitate to turn down my request.

Your friend,  
Hazel

P.S. I enjoyed the book that you sent up with your last letter. Has the author penned any others?


	2. Excerpt From a Journal

[The following page was found alone. It was clearly torn out of a journal or diary.]

I’m worried about Gebel. Mother said it is nothing to be worried about, but I know for sure now that more of Gebel’s skin has changed since he’s come to live with us. I don’t know if she doesn’t believe me or maybe she doesn’t want to believe me? Either way, I have to do something.

Gebel would be no help. He spends all of his time rereading that book of fairy tales that he got for Christmas. I’ve never seen someone so obsessed with a book. He doesn’t even read the whole thing. He just reads Snow White and Sleeping Beauty over and over again. Gebel asked the oddest thing today when he was reading it. He asked if a prince was the only one that could wake up a sleeping princess. I told him in the fairy tales it was. Then he asked where he could get a prince to wake up a princess. I told him that most princes today don’t do that sort of work. Then he asked how he could become a prince. I wouldn’t think it was so unusual except that he seemed so deadly serious about it.

Tomorrow, when-

[The rest is unreadable due to water damage.]


	3. Hastily Scribbled Note

Johannes,

I figured out how to save him! Meet me in the grand hallway at midnight. Make sure to bring the tome and the chest from the alchemy lab. 

Miriam


	4. Untitled Fairy Tale written by G. Bell

Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess. The princess was even more brave and wise than she was beautiful. But the princess’ land had many evil wizards in it. 

The evil wizards wanted to have control of the kingdom so they decided to do that by bringing monsters to it that only they could control. They put a curse on the princess so that she would fall into a deep sleep because otherwise the princess would have stopped them.

The only one that realized the truth was the princess’ dear friend and loyal servant. The servant took the magic of the wizards and turned it against them. The evil wizards were all slain, but the brave and wise princess didn’t wake up from her curse. Only a prince could wake her up was the most logical conclusion for a man in a fairy tale to make.

So, the servant did the only thing that he could, he began to bring more monsters to the kingdom so he could conquer it. Once he conquered it he would be a prince and would be able to wake up the princess.

The servant made one mistake. He underestimated the will of the princess.

The princess had such a strong will that she woke up from her cursed sleep on her own. Her desire to save the kingdom and her dear servant was enough to overcome the magic. She found a fair haired knight, who had been another friend of that servant.

Together, the two journeyed together with the princess forcing the discarded magic of the dead, wicked wizards to serve her. They found the castle that the servant now called his. She challenged the servant to battle, for though she cared deeply for him, she could not let him harm her people. 

The battle was fierce but soon the princess was triumphant, but there was a cost. The knight gave his life to strip the servant of his magic. 

The servant, powerless, fell to his knees before the princess and the slain knight. He begged for forgiveness from the princess.

“I’m not the one to ask,” was all she said.


End file.
